


We'd fly to New York and get married in Vegas

by brightsummernights



Category: Glee
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: Hope that you fall in loveAnd it hurts so badThe only way you can knowYou give it all you haveOne Republic - I lived





	1. Themes

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.quotev.com/story/6755978/100-ways-to-say-I-love-you-writing-challenge/1

  1.  Zombie Apocalypse
  2. Arranged marriage 
  3. Amputee-AU. Some kind of meet cute. 
  4. Birthday celebrations. 
  5. Plane accident. 
  6. Asexuality
  7. Sexual themes. Freaking out about sex. 
  8. New Year. Meet cute. 




	2. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zombie apocalypse-AU.

They have spent at least twenty hours on the seats of a BMW. Before getting on the road Hunter yanked the corpse of an unlucky business man out of the car, and loaded their things on the back. He was willing to drive into the night, do anything to protect sanity of Sebastian who had just killed a ten year old with only a metal pipe, but Sebastian sat behind a wheel surrounded by an aura which didn’t encourage him to question that decision.

Zigzagging past metallic corpses of abandoned cars – speeding up on the highway is impossible these days, they have been making it closer and closer to the border. If they needed to refuel, Hunter leaned against the back of the car in the cool air, letting his gun aim at the darkness. On their last stop three dark figures fell after his quick, practiced shots. Hunter never asks questions. He doesn’t really care if they are human or not at his point. Giving three seconds of mercy could mean seeing teeth sinking in the thin skin of Sebastian’s throat.

Hunter knows this boy who had been _his_ for almost a year before they saw the first blog posts of godless, blood-thirsty creatures. Skinny shapes of Sebastian’s shoulders are tense, they would be hard like a two by four if Hunter touched him now. He is about to reach out, offer a moment of hopefully comforting closeness when Sebastian suddenly stops the car, engine making a pained sound underneath his hands.

His tired upper body falls against the steering wheel, and a powerless fist hits the dashboard. Hunter takes a careful look out of both windows, praying that a pack wouldn’t be hunting around them. Touching Sebastian’s temple with his forehead Hunter squeezes his boyfriend’s forearm gently. ”Beautiful?” he tries to find a contact, disliking it how he makes a sound a lot like a sob. If one of them breaks down, other one is supposed to stay strong and bright. They only have each other in this world after all.

Allowing Hunter to see his tear-streaked face Sebastian turns towards him. ”I don’t want to die. I can’t lose you, and I don’t want to die. I’m so tired of this.”

Trying to forget hypothetical terrors waiting for them in the darkness, Hunter just pulls other boy into his lap. ”We won’t die. We have made it this far, and continue keeping this together. After reaching the border we are at the safety sector.”

”What if there isn’t a fucking safety sector? What if it’s all lie?”

”Then we will create our own safety sector.” Sebastian laughs at that through his tears, a little hysterical, but looking definitely better than moments ago.

”I have some Reese’s in my bag. Get on the back, and try to sleep a bit. I’ll drive for a while.”

Hunter takes a long look at his boyfriend before turning on the engine. Sebastian has pulled Hunter’s spare hoodie on, and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He is munching a candy happily, and sends Hunter a flying kiss when their eyes meet. Simple, silly gesture makes his head feel light. He is so far gone for this boy, and would burn the whole continent down to keep Sebastian alive and safe.


	3. It reminded me of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged marriage-AU.

”It reminded me of you.” Hunter is normally never awkward or shy, but company of his sad-eyed husband always throws him off the track. Sebastian was about to leave the room when Hunter appeared at the doorway, tax free bag in his hand, and a wish to sit down together on his lips.

 Nobody marries from love these days. Hunter might have loved the story about his grandparents’ first meeting when he was younger, but he always knew that for him marriage would be a responsibility, not the last symbol of love. He just never expected to share his life, apartment, and future with someone whose spirit is as obviously broken as Sebastian’s.

He was never told what happened to the boy who ran at the lands of the manor with Hunter, and his twin sister Stacey. In Paris they drove in the metro, and he watched Sebastian flirting with a boy who called him swan, and bought him chocolate hearts. Sebastian didn’t seem to be very impressed, and let Hunter eat most of the candy. On their wedding day something disappeared from lively green eyes when Hunter tried to rub some warmth into his ice cold hand before putting the golden ring where it belonged.  

In his own vague way Hunter always wanted this man. Sebastian was cute with his happy eyes and constellation of freckles when they were younger, absent-mindedly hot a few years later. The Smythes were family friends, and marrying their son who used to be his best friend seemed like the easiest way to cross the whole marriage obstacle. During hot summer nights Hunter was laying in his bedroom, eyes half-closed. He imagined it was Sebastian’s hand around his hardness instead of his own. In his imagination Sebastian kissed his chest, and called him gorgeous.

Apartment is full of stealthy signs that some other person lives there too. Sebastian gets up early, and only a bowl and a spoon in the kitchen tell about eaten breakfast. He always leaves the newspaper on the table to wait for Hunter. Being seen reading a book from Hunter’s shelf or using the laptop always makes Sebastian startle even though he knows very well that basically everything in the apartment belongs to him too. Maybe he doesn’t want Sebastian in his comic collection, but leaving a pile of Hunter’s paperbacks in the living room floor is not a problem.

”He goes to library. Volunteers at that place where teenagers hang out. He draws a lot, more beautifully than anyone I know, but of course you don’t know about it, because you are a jerk. Sebastian should be showing his art to people, not wasting his time by playing home with you.”

Like he would stop Sebastian from chasing his passions.  

Having a discussion about his day with his silent husband who nibbles his chicken and vegetables seems impossible, but from Sebastian’s friend Jeff he manages to gather a little more information.

In Hunter’s eyes they are equal, two almost-strangers who should work together to make this work. In Sebastian’s world Hunter is someone he needs to fear. After their wedding he spent a month sleeping curled up in the armchair in their living room before Hunter finally managed to be convincing enough. He worried of Sebastian’s back that had to be horribly stiff. ”I won’t touch you. For the love of gods, I’d never force you to do anything. Come to the bed, please. It will be so much more comfortable.”

Hunter would love to explore his husband’s body, kiss and nip angles of his hips, and use his mouth to make Sebastian come, but as long as Sebastian’s personal boundaries are this strict, those things wouldn’t happen. Company of his right hand feels kinda miserable, but he is a grown ass man, and could handle it.

Sebastian takes the small blue box in his skinny fingers. His job requires lots of traveling, meetings and conferences all around the country. Occasionally he flies to Europe South-America. He has always brought at least chocolate and cologne from the airport. Nobody knows what stoic husband of his has thought about them, but at least they weren’t thrown to Hunter’s face.

Tape is cut, and lid of the box removed. Sebastian sees his present, small Eiffel Tower key chain which shined so prettily on the rack of a souvenir shop. He touches the trinket with one finger before closing it in his fist.

”Thank you”, he mutters after a long, awkward silence.

”Would it be so horrible not to hate ending up with me?” he asks before pulling the cover off, and sitting on the edge of their bed. At one morning he had woken up with someone snuggled up against his side. For few precious moments Hunter had enjoyed closeness, his husband’s arm on his chest, and listening to Sebastian’s steady breathing before other man opened his eyes, concern appearing in them immediately. He almost apologized for such a harmless thing.

”I don’t hate you.” It’s not an answer, but maybe someone lowering his head on Hunter’s chest is.  

”Is it okay if I’m here?” Sebastian’s voice is a little raspy, and his warm breath tickles Hunter's skin. ”You are warm and comfy.”


	4. I think you are beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does grumpy and gorgeous mind if I sit down?"

It’s such a bad idea, but sitting across the guy, and letting himself bask in the warmth of his good-humored flirting reminds Hunter of older times. Two years ago he would have asked for dark-haired stranger’s phone number about half an hour ago. Now Hunter is a guy whom attractive strangers with smiles full of white, shiny teeth, an tired forest green eyes wouldn’t want to take out to dates.

This stuffy coffee shop which has definitely seen its best days about twenty years ago hadn’t been even half-full when this guy had walked inside, owning the room with one steady look. He could have picked one of the empty tables which were meant for one person, or engage in a conversation with two college hipsters who argued about politics at one of the bigger tables, but these easier options he had walked straight towards Hunter. He hid behind the Times, and a huge mug of black coffee, safety of the wall behind his back. These days Hunter admires people who let control fall in unknown hands, and don’t mind turning targets of their backs towards people.

”Does grumpy and gorgeous mind if I sit down?” He looked at the wet, red Converse shoes at first, slightly scared of the urge inside of him. Hunter hasn’t forgotten rhythm of his dance. In his mind he is still intact, a man a who could find rainy kisses, and a person to sit at his breakfast table from a coffee shop. Heart aching he imagines a man in his bed, fingers on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

”It’s a free country.” Hunter pretended to be focused on his paper, and other guy had been typing furiously on his mac. He had definitely been caught staring, when the man stretched that gorgeous upper body, and shot Hunter a curious look. ”Trying to get lost in the city too?”

His companion works as a journalist. He drops baseball trivia easily, making Hunter slightly impressed with his wide knowledge. When rain gets heavier outside, Hunter learns about his best friend Jeff, and twin sister Stacey. It’s obvious that they are the most important people in this stranger’s life. He is a sport and pop culture junkie, spending most of his evenings at movie theaters or sport stadiums instead of his Manhattan apartment.

The stranger doesn’t care that Hunter is uncomfortable with talking about himself, and his reasons to be in the city. Through their discussion he is giving heavy hints how much he loves seeing good Broadway shows, and having company for a change would be awesome. Taking the offered words would be so easy. Hunter bets he could have a date arranged for next weekend. Then his right foot touches the left one, reminding him what he isn’t, and what he doesn’t have.

Slowly Hunter gets to his feet, picking up his cane. ”I’ll get something to eat”, he mentions his companion before forcing his muscles to obey. After waking up in the hospital Hunter had sewn his life back together from lines of stitches, chapped lips, and countless painful hours with his physiotherapist. He lives in the routine of gym and library visits, and afternoon walks. Maybe it’s not an interesting life, but it’s safe and familiar one.

He is definitely looking when Hunter checks, trying to harden himself for a quickly spitted nasty name, but the stranger doesn’t seem to be interested in the thing which should be Hunter’s left leg. Actually. If Hunter is not imagining things, he had definitely been looking at Hunter’s ass.

”I’m sorry if I read the situation wrong”, he apologizes quickly, green eyes serious when their gazes find each other. ”I thought you were into me too, but I’ll stop if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

”Don’t you see?” Hunter asks, forgetting a possible sandwich, and bringing his unwilling, stiff body back to the table. Frustration is making his voice hoarse, but he wouldn’t make this an embarrassing, public discussion. Sitting down back on the spot he had left a moment ago, Hunter pulls his left pant leg up a few inches, showing other man what he has underneath the denim.

”Oh.”

”That’s right. Oh. No you can go freely. I know you don’t want to hang out with the cripple.” The stranger licks his lips, his face steady, but there is no disgusting pity in the air.

”I think you are sad, interesting, and beautiful. It’s said firmly, like he would love to carve those words into stone.

”I never caught your name”, he replies softly, suddenly hoping that the weekend date could still become true.

”It’s Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amputee-AU. I wanted to make a separate mention that I would never use the world cripple in real life. It's just a part of this story.


	5. Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't the birthday boy want his present?

”Happy birthday.” Hunter is still nearly sleeping, struggling to open even one eye in bright sunshine – someone had forgotten to close the curtains – when those words are whispered in his ear. Whisperer is obviously in a good mood, he chuckles lips brushing Hunter’s cheek before sliding one long leg over his body.

”Sebastian”, he groans softly, enjoying a quick kiss his lover plants on his lips. Dark-haired man laughs quietly, fingers drawing circles on his chest, and hips making small movements. Solid, warm weight of another man grinding against him awakens Hunter properly. He enlaces their fingers, hoping that Sebastian would kiss him again.

That damn tease doesn’t. He grins, nearly proud now when he has Hunter’s full attention.

”Doesn’t the birthday boy want his present?”

Said birthday boy can’t do anything but watch when Sebastian prepares himself, pleasure pushing his eyes closed. Hunter has had those fingers inside him more than a couple of times. He knows exactly how Sebastian is playing with his hole right now, stretching his body for Hunter’s cock. Bony fingers of his left hand are on his chest, tweaking and teasing his nipples until they look perky and pink in the cool air of their bedroom. Self-control disappears from Hunter’s vocabulary when Sebastian is like this, shameless, and eager like this would be their first time together. He tries to reach out and touch, but every time his lover pushes his hands away.

Condoms stay in the drawer of the nightstand. Sebastian finds barebacking too messy, but today Hunter would get a special treat.

Finally he decides to give up, letting Hunter’s cock fill him. Heads rolling in his head Hunter grabs his lover’s thigh. It’s a little too much, and exactly enough. For a while they just look at each other, laughter falling from their lips. It’s still a surprise how intimacy is something they can handle together. With the man in his lap Hunter is never worried. If he is showing signs of insecurities, Sebastian kisses them away, convincing him that in this bubble of theirs it’s okay to stop and take a deep breath. Maybe the world wouldn’t want to wait for him, but Sebastian would.

Sebastian starts moving, failing to keep a moan inside him. ”You are so fucking good. You have no idea.” His voice breaks to pieces when primal need takes control. It’s messy and simple. Hunter doesn’t know anymore where he ends, and Sebastian begins.

”Hunt, baby. Please.” Sebastian’s small desperate sounds are almost like tiny sobs, and Hunter obeys, knowing what his boyfriend needs. He flips them over, and fucks into Sebastian, admiring his deep, uncontrolled moan. His boyfriend is gorgeous when he comes, darkened eyes staring into Hunter’s own like he would know all the secrets of the world. Maybe he does in that moment.

Hunter grimaces at the stickiness on his skin, but that turns into a lazy smile when a pair of lips touches his forehead. ”Shower with me, love?

They do exactly that, managing to keep their hands to themselves, or they’d never make it out of the room filled with warm air. Hunter walks behind his boyfriend, eyes fixed on his ass that looks especially delicious covered with tight, black underwear. He might be planning to smack it until Sebastian turns around, sunny grin on his face.

”There might be another present to the birthday boy.”

”Seb, I’m turning 25. Don’t you think I’m little too old to be spoiled with presents?”

His boyfriend doesn’t reply, only walks to the living room, and pulls out a small, velvet box from the well-organized bookcase of theirs. Hunter is a neat freak, and Sebastian wants to satisfy his reading urges easily, so all their books are arranged by size, author, and age.

They have been together for seven or eight years, depending if it’s counted from their first kiss, and all the emotionally complicated situations after that, or that day when Hunter got his head out of ass, and asked Sebastian to be his official boyfriend. Dating a Smythe, and spending holidays with his wide family has taught Hunter to recognize brands and quality.

Black squares qith golden rims rest on the palm of his hand. Hunter is quite sure he is currently holding four digits in his hand, and the first one of them is not 1. Hunter dates money, lots of money, and old, herited money. Sebastian wouldn’t need to work even a day in his life if he didn’t want to.

Many people assume it’s his reason to be in this relationship. ”C’mon. I know Smythe. He isn’t that charming personality.” But the thing is, Sebastian is charming and everything else if he wants to be. He is furiously loayl for those he cares about. With him Hunter has spent lazy Sundays in bed with breakfast trays and comic books. At his parents’ place he takes out a horse, and three dachshunds. In the evening Hunter welcomes back a man who has hay in his hair, and mud on his flawless, white riding pants. Sebastian loves Disneyland, morning jogs, hot chocolate, and old horror movies. Hunter doesn’t go to art museums with him, because after Hunter has walked through whole place, Sebastian is still in the first room, probably listening to some professor type’s lecture with fascinated eyes.  

Once Hunter saw him almost breaking the wrist of a guy, who didn’t believe when a pretty blond with a ponytail said no. About half a dozen times.

He is a good person. Most people just chose to ignore it. Only thing that would probably give Hunter his first gray hairs is his boyfriend’s tendency to get a little wild with his credit card when he wants to delight the closest people in his social circle.

”Hey, don’t show that pouting face to me. I know I slipped a bit, but I wanted to give something pretty to my honeybunny. I swear I won’t be buying more shiny things before Christmas.”

Nickname silences slightly unpleasant thoughts in his head.

”Fine, fine. Buy me a diamong ring next or whatever, as long as I’ll never hear you calling me honeybunny again.

”Sure thing, sugar pumpkin.”

He can’t win with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tomford.com/gold-and-onyx-square-cufflinks/JM0066U-G18YO.html?cgid=1-15&dwvar_JM0066U-G18YO_color=YGK#start=10


	6. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That lady is not among the survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to read Sarah Lotz's Three for the third time. I don't know why it is such a challenging book to me, but from that story I got the inspiration for this fic.

Days are quiet in these rooms where 34 lucky survivors try to prepare for entering the real world again. Three men – business types who have been ripped off their suitcases, smart clothes and essential phones have pushed three beds together, and are talking quietly. At least one of them is probably a lawyer, helping the others to plan suing of the airline. From the next room he can hear voices of the kids who had been brought a couple of video game consoles, and a pile of board games. Even teenagers suddenly became interested in a round of memory when it was the only available form of entertainment.  

Three times a day they are offered food. Hunter shares his table with three college guys, smiling and nodding like he is expected to do. After that politely refuses when they ask him to hang out, and returns to his bed. On the blue cover he sits, pretending to be engrossed in a book.

Hunter is not interested to socialize with anybody. He is interested in their return flight, and that moment when he could rip this experience off like a band-aid.

_Violent wave throws Hunter in the water, pulling him out of unconsciousness efficiently. He is a fighter, already swimming even though he is disoriented, trying to put pieces together, and fully understand what has just happened. Around the corpse of the plane people are fighting in the water, strongest and fastest of them heading towards a nearby island._

_When a heavy, middle-aged lady seizes his forearm, begging for help, extra weight pulling him down, towards deathly darkness doesn’t push Hunter to panic. He is stronger than the woman, twisting her arm painfully until she lets Hunter go. Without looking back he just swims, fully convinced that nothing would keep him from reaching the safety of the ground._

_Little closer to the beach a teenager girl is struggling in the water, her left hand only a limp, useless weight. He remembers the girl from the airport and the plane. There had been only a couple of seats between them. She is lean but strong in the water, muscles strenghtened by some sport helping her to fight for her life._

_After three strokes Hunter is right next to her. ”What’s your name?” he shouts over the waves._

_”Jenny”, she replies, dark bangs almost covering her blue eyes. After accidentally swallowing some water she coughs loudly, but the gutsy sparkle doesn’t disappear from her gaze. Hunter could definitely work with this._

_”Okay, Jenny. You are going to help me to help you to get out of here, alright?” Steadily they swim towards the island, Jenny on his side helping by moving her three still working limbs. At the waterline Hunter collapses, just trying to pull air in his lungs which feel like they would be on fire._

_RIpping his own already damaged shirt Hunter ties bleeding hand of one guy. He doesn’t notice blood on his own side before an old, but determined-looking Japanese man points at it. They don’t really have a shared language, but the man smiles like surviving a plane crash wouldn’t have been a big deal, when Hunter greets him in Japan, using his whole knowledge of the language._

_That lady is not among the survivors._

At the airport Hunter understand why they had been isolated for so long. Journalists and photographers are pressed together, hungry mass ready to devour the survivors, who are weak like newborn foals, some of them marked by arm slings, and plaster casts, a few supported by crutches. Through photo flashes and demanding, almost angry questions it’s hard to find faces of loved ones who have arrived to take them home.

Well, naturally Hunter doesn’t even have anybody waiting for him.

”Hunt.” His voice is electric, lifesaver in that moment when images from the plane and sea are trying to hammer the walls he has carefully built around his mind. Sebastian Smythe is standing at the front row of the group, and had probably used mild violence to a couple of people to win his spot there. Hissing a word he wouldn’t repeat in front of his mother to one of the journalist, his long-time friend pulls Hunter behind himself.

”Back off”, he barks at another man, tightening his grip of Hunter’s hand. Wordlessly Hunter follows, painful memories filling his mind. Two weeks ago he was sitting in a plane that was thrown back and forth, becoming more and more convinced that his death was only minutes away. Around him other people spoke quick words into their phones, saying tearful goodbyes to fathers, mothers, spouses, siblings, and best friends.

Sebastian stomps on the toes of some poor guy, and curses in low voice when a blond woman pushes her camera straight to his face. Dragging Hunter behind himself he starts running, and doesn’t stop before they are on the seats of a rented Mercedes.

_Sebastian comes home with autumn wind on his skin. He is eager to get out of his clothes, and curl up underneath a blanket. He had spent the free day wandering in the city. In Central Park Sebastian listened to the flirting of an almost attractive guy, but lost last bits of his interest when he was told how good he would look on his hands and knees._

_”Fuck men”, he mutters on his way to the living room. lowering his shopping bags on the floor Sebastian decides to check his messages. His best friend’s tense voice fills the apartment. Connection is really bad – it sounds a bit like Hunter would have been calling from a loud construction side._

_”Well, Seb. I guess this is the end. I don’t think this plane is going to make it. I just wanted to say that I love your laugh. Don’t you ever dare to stop laughing to the face of the world, alright?”_

_It has to be a sick dream, his best friend can’t be saying that he is about to die. Pulling himself out of the nightmare of Hunter’s words, Sebastian reaches out for the remote, turning on the tv._

_It’s everywhere. Instead of normal daytime shows they are repeating the story about missing plane. Sebastian had been sipping his iced tea when the guy who had apparently been in love with him all this time had lived the last, horrible moments of his life. Shriek full of pain echoes in the room, and Sebastian doesn’t understand that the sounds is really coming from his own mouth. Pushing the forgotten glass on the floor from the table he screams, trying to push the pain out of his mind and body._

_At the early hours of the day he wakes up on the living room carpet, noticing bloody lines on the soft palms of his hand. Staggering to the kitchen Sebastian gulps down wine straight from the bottle, annoyed because he doesn’t have anything stronger in the apartment._

”It killed me. It killed me so many times until you were located on that damned island.” Now adrenaline and protective rage have left Sebastian. Hunter sees the shadows under his eyes, and notices skinny fingers rubbing his forehead like he would sense a headache arriving. Sebastian has a silver bracelet around his wrist, and shapes of his collarbones have never been that sharp. Old leather jacket around his body is like kid’s safety blanket.

”I’m sorry.”

Hunter isn’t even sure what he exactly said, when words of longing, and hopeless desire fell from his lips. He had hoped for little more time, little more courage, and a change to hug Sebastian for one more time. With Sebastian he has never asked for too much, always knowing where the borders are. Hunter is many things, but he is not a daydreamer.

Sebastian’s slap on his cheek is weak, only a way to show his frustration, not an attempt to really hurt him. ”Almost dying in a plane accident made you even hint that we could be more than friends. Make it a little easier to the guy next time, will you?”

Surprised noise from other man breaks the silence when Hunter pulls him to his lap. ”Can I kiss you?” he asks, deciding to take all the changes if he is allowed to do that.

”Fucking finally”, Sebastian replies, eyes shiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter saves Jenny, but not the first woman because he doesn't consider Jenny a threat to his own survival in the water. It's not a fair attitude, but I intentionally wrote it like that.


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I was the best one you had ever had, and the last one you ever wanted to have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to write another asexuality-fic, and this just happened to become one. Personally I identify as an asexual.

”I dreamt about you last night”, someone tells him, a little humour in his voice. Hunter had just came here to blow off some steam after a hard week at work. He had barely gotten any actual work done, because Jeff had decided it would be appropriate to spend hours sitting on the corner of Hunter’s desk, pouring all his love life issues in his friend’s ear with the most dramatic hand gestures Hunter had ever witnessed. Someone had also stolen the most delicious pieces of his lunches too. More than once this week Hunter had munched dry bread, and half-seriously wondered where he could hide Jeff’s body.

He loves the guy like his own brother, he really does, but with men Jeff has always been a glorious idiot, wasting his time by dating jerks from all the sides of the scale even though Nick from sport pages would be only happy to worship him.

He doesn’t have time for this, guys who think Hunter would be interested to get pushed on the bed, or have any contact with any man’s bare private parts. For some reason cold drinks and Netflix without any chill had never held the same fascination as likely orgasms in the near future. He is fine with what he has even though it stings a little to come to his empty apartment where nobody is waiting for him. He had browsed the internet forums, and eyed the information for the meetings of local group, but Hunter is not really a people person, and it would be a relief to everyone if he wasn’t present with his chronically bitchy face, and poor attitude.

The stranger is still behind his back, but thankfully he understands that keeping his hands on his side is vitally important. Hunter has had hands on his ass too, and voice in his ear telling that a good fuck would really help him not to be such an uptight bitch. That guy had been given a prediction of his near future, and simply instructions how to avoid broken bone threatening him.

Still he loves night clubs, those random moments when a couple of girls dance with him, their hair shiny, and skin smelling like flowery perfume. Sometimes he just sits at a corner table alone, watching the drama unfold in front of his eyes. So many relationships have begun or ended under the sensual lights of his favourite club.  

Hunter forgets to tell the guy to go away, when he faces lovely, green eyes, and a million dollar smirk. ”What kind of dream was it?” he asks instead, little breathless. This guy is beautiful and knows it too.

Other guy clears his throat before giving him a reply. ”I was the best one you had ever had, and the last one you ever wanted to have.”

Despite his obviously sexual comment Hunter is not willing to send this guy with long legs, flawless sense of rhythm, and deep gaze away. It’s a long shot, but he finds himself pulling the guy away from the dance floor, to the table where they could actually talk.

”I don’t do this. I don’t have sex. With anybody. But…” Hunter doesn’t know how to continue. Explaining his simple desires to this unknown guy is silly. Hunter’s voice is untypically nervous, every letter of every word a challenge.

Dark-haired stranger just raises one elegant eyebrow. ”Alright. You want to grab a coffee then? I know a great place where we can get some muffins too.”

Suddenly it’s five am, and the employee behind the coffee shop counter seems to be struggling against falling asleep. They have played two rounds of memory with worn animal cards, and learned tons of silly facts about each other. Sebastian lives on coffee and salads, and couldn’t cook to save his life. He has been to fifteen different states, and slips to speak French when he gets excited about things. Hunter would love to take him to a baseball game, and buy hot dogs together.

Before they finally leave, Sebastian buys him a perfect, salty pretzel, and says he has a pretty laugh.

It’s a new and fascinating feeling to have someone else in his sheets. Hunter had fussed a bit, choosing the nice, dark blue ones from his linen closet instead of the old sheets with pictures of cartoon characters. Sebastian wants to watch the IT remake before he cuddles into Hunter’s side, throwing one long leg over his body. ”I’ll keep you from running away”, he explains in a sleepy voice.

”Why do you want me?” Sebastian had been basically laying in his lap, laughing and commenting the movie like his habit is. Hunter had just been delighted every time when he was able to feel Sebastian’s laugh in the contact of their bodies. Letting his fingers run through thick, dark brown hair, he wondered why he had been blessed with the company of someone who makes him feel so peaceful.

Now Sebastian pulls himself up, face serious, and movie forgotten. _Do we really have to have this discussion right now?_ his face asks, but his tone is gentle.

”With you world stops. In a good way. I see everything clearly, and I know what’s important to me in life. I like falling asleep with you, and eating your pasta together. You complete my life. This is my first real relationship, and it’s so precious to me.”

”You could do it, you know. I wouldn’t mind.” Hunter would mind a lot actually, and when he is loathing himself especially badly during long, empty afternoon hours in the office, Hunter has this game he plays. In his imagination Sebastian finds a man who is whole, and doesn’t freak out even at the idea of touching other man’s penis.

”Do what?” Sebastian is sitting at his desk which is currently covered with layers of papers, highlighters in all the colours of rainbow, and a couple of thick text books. Hunter likes these days, quiet moments when it rains outside, and both of them are doing their own thing in the same room. He has his reading glasses perched on his nose, and when Hunter watches, dark-haired man uses his middle finger to push them up.

”Have sex with other guy.”

”Have you been reading those articles about keeping your man satisfied? Baby, it’s nonsense.” Sebastian gets to his feet, and covers his torso with a thick, over-sized sweater before walking to Hunter. Instinctively he opens his arms, welcoming all Sebastian’s warmth in his lap.

”I want to be faithful. I know some couples like us do that, but it would be wrong in my eyes. I’m with you. I won’t go and give my body to someone else to have a few moments of pleasure. Besides. I know very well what to do with my credit card online. I’m more than satisfied, baby. Don’t worry, it doesn’t suit you.”

Three years later Hunter gets a phone call. ”I had a dream last night.”

”What kind of dream was it?” he replies, drawing a vague shape on his notepad. This play is familiar, silly part of their relationship, and they usually engage into it when one of them is not feeling well, and needs some kind of comfort. Once Sebastian had agreed to drive to Vermont without a blink when Hunter’s shoulders were shaking under the burden of work, and his stress levels were so high that he couldn’t get even the simplest task done.

”I came home from work with a terrible headache. My beautiful fiance had bought my favourite ice cream, and wanted to cuddle with me in a dark bedroom.”

”We already have mint ice cream, silly”, Hunter replies, smile tugging the corners of his mouth when it’s nothing too serious.

”Oh. Love you, baby. I’ll be home soon.”

”Love you too”, he replies, always feeling comfortably warm when he has a change to say that.


	8. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It was you, dumbass. We were seventeen, and I never planned to keep you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing some weird things with the structure of this fic and tenses, but I guess it's my thing.

Even at the beginning he didn't have a good feeling about this, but Hunter has a habit of pushing the things his heart says away, and following his clinical mind. Sebastian had grinned happily in the sex shop, completely comfortable among people who avoided eye contact, and barely kept themselves from hiding their purchases behind their backs. They agreed about not wanting to try anything too kinky or extreme, some things in the darkest shelf of the shop were only scary, but underneath Hunter's thoughtful blue eyes Sebastian had picked up flavored lubes – he had never known there were so many, dark blue feather tickler, and... Handcuffs.

Lubes had been fine. He might not get on his knees in front of any other guy, but Sebastian is his exception. Hunter takes his time, his palm pressed against the bulge in his lover's jeans before pulling down his zipper. He is warm and heavy, neatly shaved, and keeps his hands in check, letting Hunter decide the pace.

He enjoys all that, seeing Sebastian's simple, pleasure, and sensing that exact moment when he is about to come, abs tense, and eyes blank when he rides through the last spikes of electricity in his core before giving up. Flavored lubes are something they can laugh at together when they are picking up a tube to use.

With the feather tickler whole thing had switched to something else than not so vanilla sex. He liked it, the gentle toy kissing his hip bones, and soft skin of his lower back. Sebastian's smile was fragile, like it would have been painted on a porcelain cup when he whispered sweet words.

”You are beautiful.”

He was surrounded by safety, body relaxed inside the pillow walls. Hunter knew nothing could hurt him on that moment, and that's why he dozed off, ensuring that no sexy times would happen. He was woken up when a body slid next to him, and a hand pulled the blankets to cover them. ”Let's nap then, babe. I don't mind.”

They both liked it, all that naked skin, and silky touch of the feather. They just lacked the ability to turn it into a sex thing. So many Sundays they spend in bed, just caressing each other, and talking about everything on the earth. Sebastian kissed the half moon shaped scar on his hip, and wanted to play kiss, marry, kill. On another day he was in the mood for a discussion about the capital punishment.

”You haven't seen Polar Express? Are you serious? It's a modern classic.”

Nobody knows about those winter days when they snuggle in a nest of pillows and blankets, sharing their time between silly movies, and hot chocolate. Sometimes they end up having sex right there. Sebastian reaches to him, body needy, and Hunter responds by taking his shirt off, enjoying the way how his partner's eyes widen.

  
”Wow.” Sebastian still looks at him like it would be the first time they are seeing each other. 

”I haven't seen it, but I had a change once. Cute boy asked me out to a date. We were supposed to watch it together. He had a DVD.”

”What kind of boy wanted to watch Polar Express with you? Sounds adorable.”

”Well”, Sebastian grinned, sitting up, and gathering the blankets to cover his lower body, ”He was handsome. Such a gentleman, opened the car door to me, and took me to to a super cute ice cream place. I expected getting on my back on the backseat of his car, but for once I was wrong. I think he was genuine when he talked about only watching the movie and cuddling. But of course I convinced him that making out was a lot funnier.”

Hunter thought about the Polar Express-boy, liking the happy shine in Sebastian's eyes even though he was a little jealous too. If this unknown boy was able to make Sebastian smile like that, Hunter would bury him in kittens, marshmallows, cotton candy, and bunnies, making him forget every silly date he had experienced before sailing to the arms of his one true love.

”It was you, dumbass. We were seventeen, and I never planned to keep you. But I'm so damn glad I did.”

Those happenings had resulted in the current situation. He is hand-cuffed at the metallic headboard of the bed, and trying to convince himself that it's super hot. Not being able to move the dynamics of the moment doesn't bother him at all. He is a wild animal in bed, who is always ready for new experiences.

Well, okay. Hunter definitely doesn't think that they should only fuck in missionary under the blankets, and with lights out. He has always been creative with the places they should have sex in, and has never recovered from that one time when Jeff had walked in on the two of them on the living room sofa.

”Why does he has a key here? Please, tell me”, Hunter begged, voice thick from lust, because Sebastian's dick hadn't magically disappeared from his ass. Other man moved restlessly underneath him, making his dick twitch inside Hunter, and the surprised man couldn't keep a moan in his mouth. He picked up a pillow, trying to save all of them from extra traumas.

”Jeff, buddy. I love you, but can you just disappear? That key was for emergencies, not for you to use when you are bored and want to hang out.”

Man up, Hunter tells himself. He has taken way worse than slightly uncomfortable sex. Kisses he doesn't mind. They always vary with Sebastian. Sometimes he only pecks Hunter's lips before going for a deep kiss, knowing so well what breaks Hunter's self-control. Just when he thinks he could get through it, Sebastian's weight disappears, goosebumps appearing in its absence.

Leaving his half-hard cock without attention Sebastian sits on the bed next to him, pulling one of the blankets to cover his lower body. ”You are freaking out”, he tells, pulling the necklace over his head. On a thin chain hangs the key of the handcuffs.  
Muttering apologies Sebastian rubs his wrist even though there is no marks on his skin.

”Come, baby.” Silence between them is a little nervous but not awkward or angry when they pull a couple of pieces of clothing on. In the kitchen Sebastian pulls out their sandwich maker, and shakes his head when Hunter tries to help. ”Sit down. I want to have food and a talk.”

Food calms down them both. The sandwiches are his favourite, tuna and cheese. Sebastian had chopped some vegetables too, and brings a can of iced tea on the table.

”You wanted to try it”, Hunter opens the discussion.

”Yes, I wanted that. I really like exploring together, and figuring out our likes and dislikes in bed. Sex is fun and easy. But if you hate something I might like, we are not going to do that thing again. This is not the same thing as you agreeing to to the Simpsons marathon even though you hate Itchy and Scratchy, or me watching your goddamn American football with you only because I like seeing you cheering for your team.”

Hunter recognizes the signs, and knows Sebastian is about to jump head first into some very dark mental gorge of his. Gently he pulls his boyfriend's cool hand between his own. Seconds later they are on the kitchen floor, Hunter holding the man who lets out a small sniff. He doesn't try to look for eye contact, but lets Sebastian have his piece of privacy.

”I'm scared I'm going to fuck up.”

 _We are in this together_ , his hug promises.

 


	9. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you", Sebastian mumbles.

”Tell me again what we are doing here”, he complains in Kurt's ear. He is freezing his butt off, and hasn't felt his toes or fingers for a while. His best friend glances over his shoulder, and lets his right hand find Sebastian's own. Mass of people is a little scary around them, and Sebastian tries not to think what would happen if general panic struck, or some idiot saw a nonexistent bomb.

He has lived in New York for five years, but this is his first New Year in the crowd at the Times Square. Usually Sebastian has been in a club, happily tipsy long before midnight. It has never been a problem to find a cute guy to kiss when the countdown has reached zero.

”We are here because Seth Miller is a terrible reason to be miserable”, Kurt replies, an adorable wrinkle appearing on his nose. Oh yes. Yeah, maybe Sebastian had just spent a week in bed, listening to gross love songs, and consuming too many slices of cheap pizza, but had it really been necessary to drag him to shower and then out of the apartment like a grumpy toddler? He would have got a grip of himself soon. Hopefully. Maybe.

The thing is that Seth Miller was far from perfect. He used ugly shoes, and liked reading philosophy _for fun_. When they were having sex, Sebastian desperately tried not to notice his belly or man boobs, because the guy really treated him like a prince, but it couldn't be a good sign for their relationship, when seeing his boyfriend naked made Sebastian a little nauseous.

Still getting dumped had given a massive bruise to his ego. Sebastian had sunk in that black hole where he was convinced that there simply wasn't a guy who'd like to have him around, and get totally serious.

Sebastian shrugs, but squeezes Kurt's hand, thankful for his concern.

It takes full ten minutes before he is in a bad mood again.

”I'm cold. And hungry. This is terrible”, he groans at Kurt who has seen it all hundreds of times before, and is not going to be impressed before Sebastian is like bleeding to his death or something.

”I have food, and a blanket”, low voice tells from behind Sebastian's left shoulder. The person who had spoken elbows one guy to get an access into that tiny area of space Sebastian doesn't really have. Someone else might be given firm instructions to continue his journey as soon as possible, but not this guy with boyish, excited smile and broad shoulders. He looks warm and cozy in his grey beanie, and scarf. Those arms are definitely strong enough to hold a man up against a wall so he can get fucked silly.

He didn't lie. In front of Sebastian's surprised eyes the pretty man unfolds his blue blanket, and covers his shoulders with it. Food is only Reese's peanut butter cups, but Sebastian is starving, and his eyes the candy looks like a full meal.

Kurt clears his throat, never a fan of being left out. Their gazes meet, and Sebastian's savior grins, all sunny.

”I'm sorry gorgeous, but you are not really my type. I like them green-eyed and grumpy.”

With a calm smile Kurt welcomes the compliment to his looks, knowing well what he tends to do to guys who swing that way.

It's pretty obvious that the cute stranger wants to swipe Sebastian away, and his best friend finds his eyes, wordlessly wanting to know if he is okay with that. Sebastian gives him a tiny nod. Kurt accepts it.

”Be careful”, he reminds before pushing a condom into Sebastian's ice cold hands with a grin. It's not only teasing. If he didn't text Kurt, telling him that everything is alright, he wouldn't hesitate to contact the police. They always look out for each other. 

They are about thirty minutes into new year, and Sebastian is splayed on the hotel room bed, his new very good friend watching him like he wouldn't know where to put his hands first. Sebastian is secretly impressed too, but controls his facial expressions better. It's obvious that this guy, Hunter, he reminds himself hasn't spent most of the weekdays ending with y lounging on the sofa and stuffing his face with burgers and potato chips. Sebastian's fingers itch to get familiar with the slopes of his upper body, and he wants to bite that smooth skin, leave his marks there.

”I want you to be here in the morning”, he mumbles before leaning down to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian wants that too. For a while they just make out, fingers dancing on each other's bodies. He is warm everywhere, feeling Hunter's dick poking his thigh making his mouth water. Sebastian wants badly. On the moment of confusion, when desire is about to rip him to pieces, Hunter's reaches him.

He is immediately steadier, trusting. Usually Sebastian doesn't bottom with a completely new guy, but there is something in Hunter that makes him want to open his legs, and leave his body in the hands of this man with gentle blue eyes.

It's a decision he almost regrets. Hunter is not a bad lover, or an asshole who wants Sebastian turn over and get his ass spanked, but he is a goddamn tease. With every thrust he nails spot of pleasure inside Sebastian, and when he feels the knot of orgasm tightening inside him, and thinks he could let himself fall freely, Hunter slows down or stops completely, only power of will keeping his still.

”I hate you”, Sebastian mumbles, voice hoarse, and reaches out to pinch his nipple.

”You are not going to hate me anymore when I let you to fuck me.” It seems like a honest promise, and Sebastian could purr at the images in his mind. He is not a man who always lets control slip from his hands, but finds passive boys who always expect their partners to do all the work hopelessly boring.

His new year stars when a gorgeous guy wearing only a pair of underwear, and smelling of something fresh brings him a breakfast in bed. Hunter feeds him a piece of apple, and Sebastian is kinda considering nibbling his fingers, and taking his thoughts back to the last night.

”I would really like to take you on a proper date.” He is leaning on a pile of fluffy pillows, face serious and little flushed like he would be expecting automatic rejection. Sebastian chuckles, moving closer. Lower part of his body is meeting the hard lines of Hunter's hip underneath the covers.

”I would love that”, he tells before meeting Hunter's lips in a chaste kiss.

It turns out Hunter sounds beautiful when he screams Sebastian's name, and doesn't complain about watching romantic comedies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I naturally don't bully fat people. It's just a part of this story, not my personal view. 
> 
> Tumblrs are autumnsaturdays and diemannnschaft.


End file.
